


Hot

by charmed310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed310/pseuds/charmed310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Harry/Draco Birthday Bash/Look Into The Bag Challenge 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

*~~~~~~*

  
Draco stood in front of the full-length mirror admiring his reflection as only he could. He was impeccably dressed for Harry’s birthday dinner at _Chaud_ , the most exclusive, extravagant, expensive, and aptly named restaurant in London where he had booked a private room for thirty guests. It was a complete surprise for Harry, of course, who would insist that it was far too much and Draco needn’t have bothered. Draco disagreed, feeling that it wasn’t every day one turned thirty, and that it was his duty to honour those who had been instrumental in keeping the love of his life _alive_ to celebrate this milestone.

Draco smiled at himself in the mirror, pleased with what he had organised for Harry’s birthday, knowing he’d appreciate it in years to come. All Harry had been told was to dress nicely and be ready for eight o’ clock. It was now fifteen minutes to and Draco hadn’t seen him since their glorious birthday sex just before lunch...

_Earlier that day…_

Draco bent Harry roughly over the hard wood of his desk and fumbled with the buckle on his belt, tearing at the zipper of his trousers and dragging them down to his feet. On his way back up, he licked a long, wet trail up Harry’s spine, pushing his shirt up to his shoulders while Harry moaned nonsense words of encouragement. Draco managed to make quick work of Harry’s trousers and watched as they fell about his ankles. He curled his left hand around Harry’s hip and spat into his palm, reaching down to grasp his hard and aching cock.

  
‘Lift your leg for me, lover,’ Draco whispered.  
  
Harry hurriedly stepped out of his clothing and hitched his knee on top of the desk.  
  
Draco leaned forward, cock still in hand, and began to rub the slippery tip along Harry’s entrance, feeling the muscles spasm gently around it. He groaned as he made small circles in the depression, the texture of the skin teasing the head deliciously.  
  
‘You ready?’ he growled, his hips flexing in anticipation of burying his penis in Harry’s tight little arse.  
  
‘Yes,’ Harry hissed, pushing his hips further back.  
  
The slide in was slow and sweet, inch by inch, until Harry could feel Draco’s pubic hair against his skin. Then, Draco began to move, in and out, and then ground his hips down, pushing Harry harder against the desk.  
  
Harry gasped when Draco’s hand wrapped tightly around his leaking cock and he matched the pace his hips were moving at, adding a little twist every few strokes, just as Harry liked it. He arched his back, moaning Draco’s name when his lover lifted him up off the desk, plunging hard into him and brushing against his sweet-spot, at the same time flicking Harry’s slit with his thumb.  
  
Draco lifted his thumb to Harry’s mouth and pulled his head back so he could watch the pink tongue dart out to taste. He cupped his hand around Harry’s jaw and turned his head to plunder his mouth. Harry whimpered into his mouth, pushing back against him and rotating his hips, squeezing his cheeks together to give Draco the feeling that he’d never be able to get out.  
  
‘So. Tight,’ Draco grunted, his eyes squeezing shut with the sensation. He tangled his fingers in Harry’s dark hair, wrenching his head back to expose the pale skin of his neck.  
  
Harry cried out when Draco bit down into the flesh, and moaned when his tongue came out to tease him. He reached down with his own hand to touch himself, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer, pulling on his cock with rapid strokes.  
  
‘You’re so hot, Harry. Spread out over my desk like a whore,’ Draco crooned.  
  
Harry whimpered. It was so dirty, but he loved it when Draco called him that. It never failed to spice things up.  
  
‘But you’re my whore, aren’t you?’ Draco muttered, his voice rough.  
  
‘God, yes,’ Harry groaned.  
  
Draco gripped Harry’s hips hard, marking him with bruises, and with a guttural growl, he spilled himself into his lover. Harry came a moment later, the strings of semen making a soft spattering noise as they hit the papers on Draco’s desk.  
  
Draco pressed his lips into the sweaty nape of Harry’s neck, breathing in the smell of sex and excitement. He wrapped both arms around his lover, feeling the shuddering breaths he took as he calmed down into the warm afterglow.  
  
‘You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that to you,’ Draco said once Harry had disengaged himself from the desk and was pulling his trousers back up.  
  
‘Have you really?’ Harry’s crooked grin coupled with tousled hair and red lips made Draco smile and want to do it all over again.  
  
Harry stretched his arm out and fixed Draco’s tie and straightened out a couple of buttons. ‘I could definitely get used to work sex.’  
  
Outside the office, Draco leaned forward, lifting Harry’s chin with his forefinger, and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
‘See you later, handsome.’  
  
  
~*~*~

  
Draco opened his eyes with a sigh. It was a bit of a shame now that he’d booked that private room. He adjusted his trousers and left the bedroom to see if Harry had arrived home yet.  
  
Descending the staircase, Draco heard the unmistakable sound of Harry swearing followed by a crash and a muffled thump. Draco heaved a sigh and wondered exactly how late to his own birthday party Harry would be. He found Harry sitting on the kitchen floor muttering angrily, the contents of his messenger bag strewn across the tiles. Amidst the pile of items, Draco could see keys, rolls of parchment, quills, ink, Drooble’s wrappers, sickles, and what looked like the Muggle mobile phone Harry used for some of his Auror assignments. The bag itself lay discarded beneath the kitchen table where Draco felt that Harry had flung it.  
  
‘Lost something?’ Draco asked.  
  
Harry jumped. ‘God, Draco. Warn a man when you enter a room! And I haven’t _lost_ anything. Just… can’t remember where I put it.’  
  
‘Sorry.’ Draco picked up Harry’s bag from the floor. ‘What exactly are we looking for?’  
  
‘A box. I could have sworn I put it straight into my bag when I picked it up today, and it’s just not here.’  
  
‘What does the box look like?’ Draco asked soothingly. Harry’s face was reddening and his eyes were flashing behind his glasses, a sign of deep discomfort. Whatever was in this box meant a great deal.  
  
‘It’s a small red jewellery box.’ Harry looked up sadly. ‘Cufflinks from Sirius that he wanted me to have for my thirtieth birthday. Said so in his will. They arrived in my Gringotts vault this morning and I sent them to be cleaned so I could wear them tonight. I definitely picked them up from the jewellers and put the box in there.’ He gestured to the bag.  
  
Harry rarely, if ever, wore any jewellery besides his wedding ring. Draco knew how Harry had felt about his godfather and that he’d want to honour his gift even if it meant looking a little too flashy.  
  
‘Have you tried to Summon the box?’  
  
‘It won’t work. Sirius’ will said that they were specially protected from theft and no magic would penetrate them or the box.’  
  
‘Damn.’  
  
‘Yeah.’  
  
‘All right,’ said Draco. ‘Let’s get searching or we’ll be very late for your birthday celebrations.’  
  
‘Draco, I really hope you didn’t go to any trouble.’  
  
‘Nothing is too much trouble for you. It is the only way I would find myself on my hands and knees to help you look for these cufflinks.’  
  
‘Oh? I thought there might be one other way to get you on all fours,’ Harry said, eyes twinkling. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry leaned over and kissed him. ‘Thanks for helping.’  
  
Draco smiled and began to sift through the mess on their kitchen floor, where he had most definitely been on all fours engaging in a much more enjoyable activity involving Harry and some chocolate dessert.  
  
Not five minutes into their search, Harry stood up from where he was looking under the counters and patted his robe pockets looking very sheepish. He pulled out the little red box from his breast pocket. ‘Found it.’  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. ‘You’re a large pain in the arse.’  
  
‘I’m sorry. I swear I didn’t do this on purpose.’  
  
‘Come on, I’ll help you put your things back.’  
  
Harry sat next to Draco and began to gather his things toward him.  
  
‘Do you really _need_ all of this stuff? Surely it would make sense to have them a little more organised so you don’t lose the important ones next time?’ Draco said.  
  
‘I do though,’ Harry said with a smile. ‘There are places for my most important stuff. Work things go here in the main bit.’ He gathered the parchment, quills, ink and the mobile, and placed them in the bag. He also had a small compartment for his Sneakoscope and some potion ingredients. Next, he collected the uneaten sweets and miscellaneous items and placed them in and zipped his bag shut.  
  
‘I should have known that I’d put the box in here,’ Harry said. ‘It’s where I keep my _most_ important things. He withdrew a small square box and opened it. Draco could see his own handwriting on the papers inside, as well as several photographs of himself and Harry, including his favourite one of them at their wedding, and his heart melted a little.  
  
‘I’m sorry I made us late,’ Harry said, leaning in to kiss Draco again.  
  
‘Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you found the cufflinks. Now, go on and get ready.’  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry emerged from the bedroom dressed in a dark suit and Draco’s favourite green silk shirt where the cufflinks were fastened. It was very needless to say that he looked stunning, but Draco told him anyway.  
  
As Harry took his hand before they Apparated to the restaurant, he looked at Draco.  
  
‘I’m really glad you’re here with me for my birthday,’ he said. ‘Not even cufflinks or desk sex, or whatever you have planned for me tonight can compare to that.’  
  
‘My penis will try not to be insulted,’ Draco said.  
  
Harry laughed. ‘I’ll make it up to him later. Let the birthday surprises continue.’


End file.
